


Best Behaviour

by stegosauruss



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stegosauruss/pseuds/stegosauruss
Summary: Nadia rewards the apprentice for being on their best behaviour during a state dinner, but not without making them work for it first.





	Best Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Nadia Satrinava to fuck me up good. I have no excuse.

Sometimes I wonder how Nadia can be so gentle yet so hard at the same time. I have felt it from the beginning, in her absolute refusal to take no for answer, in her relentless pursuit of Lucio to take what was rightfully hers, but also in her moments of worry and exhaustion, her unwavering belief in me and gentle encouragement even when all seemed lost.

The gaze with which she regards me now is not gentle at all. It's hard and hungry as she approaches with a predatory elegance until we almost touch. I don’t move closer but instead straighten up and look ahead. It’s a game we’ve played many times and we both know the rules. Nadia leads this dance. 

She reaches out and cups my chin with her hand.

“You were so well behaved at dinner, pet.” 

There it is, that familiar spike of euphoria, the abyss opening up underneath me, waiting to swallow me whole. I want to look away to hide my blush but her grip discourages the idea. The slightest smile dances on the edge of her lips as she brings her face even closer to mine and mutters “Do you think you deserve your reward?”

I can smell her perfume and the wine on her breath, feel the heat of her cheeks next to mine. I swallow hard. Nadia’s promise of a reward for “being on my best behaviour” during the state dinner has set my mind on fire, and the longer the official festivities dragged on, the farther the fire has spread. The small talk has been hard to follow during the later stages when I was caught up between getting lost in my fantasies and trying to hide my growing arousal from the other guests. Not that I'm expected to say much in the first place, given I'm neither nobility nor wealthy.

Nadia’s fingers dig into my jaw, rousing me from my train of thought. She forces my head around until I look directly into her eyes. 

“Answer me, pet!”

 _Of course I do, Ma'am_ , I want to say, but I know that would be the wrong answer. I have to be patient and well behaved until Nadia decides to reward me.

I swallow again as my voice gets caught in my throat and manage “If you see it fit, Ma’am.”

Nadia withdraws sneering, mustering me once again with open hunger in her eyes. Being desired by a woman as remarkable as her is a heady rush that makes my body tingle and my groin throb. 

When she speaks, her voice is ice. “Very well. But next time, don’t make me ask twice.”

Fuck. Hot, distinctly sexual fear trickles down my spine and settles in my stomach. “Thank you, Ma’am. I’m sorry, Ma’am, I’m sorry!” I blurt out, hoping to make up for my mistake with obedience. I need to be good, I need to behave, I can’t slip up again or she won’t reward me.

“Twenty strikes, pet. And don't do it again.”

 _Fuck_. With Nadia, fear and arousal are so close together that I can't say what her words evoke. I slip deeper and deeper into that space where all thinking stops, where I only need to obey, where I need to be good.

“I won't, Ma’am.”

“Good.” Good! The familiar rush hits me. I've been good. She's happy with me.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Relief floods me, almost as powerful as the fear. I straighten my posture and meet her eyes once again. Nadia leans in to plant the lightest kiss on my lips. It's barely an actual kiss, more a promise of things to come, but I'm so tightly wound that my breath shudders as she withdraws.

Nadia laughs softly. “Pace yourself, pet. The night is long.” Her thumb brushes along my lower lip and I open my mouth at her touch. I welcome her finger with my lips and tongue, desperate to show what I have to offer, caressing and sucking and- I gasp as her body presses against mine, her mouth against my neck, biting down, and her hand between my legs, on my already hard cock, exploring, stroking up and down with purpose. _Fuck, it feels so good_. I moan into her hand, press myself against the other, doubling my efforts so she sees how _good_ I am. I fall into her familiar scent, her touch, her hands. After hours of imagining what Nadia might do to me, her presence is almost overwhelming, swallowing my last coherent thoughts.

As sudden as she has touched me, she’s gone again. I whimper, still twitching with arousal, as I open my eyes. I haven’t even realised I shut them.

_Shit._

Nadia’s face is unyielding, emotionless. “Did I say you could close your eyes?”

“No, Ma’am, I'm sorry, please, Ma’am, please-" My words get lost in silent keening as I struggle to keep my balance, my legs faltering.

“Strip.” The command cuts through the air like a whip and I hurry to follow. My fingers flounder at the intricate clasps and closures of the formal garb. Nadia’s face softens a little as she watches my struggle in silent amusement. After my underwear finally hits the floor, I stand in the middle of the room, naked, and I don’t know if I blush because of my clumsiness or my hardness which is now on full display. I fight the urge to cover my groin with my hands. _Behave._

Nadia moves closer again, brushing her knuckles against my face and shoulders, correcting my posture until she is satisfied. She wraps her arms around me from behind and rests her chin on my shoulder. “What a good pet” she whispers into my ear, hot breath and teeth and hunger. The words are almost better than her touch, bypassing my body and going directly into my brain, like a hit of a potent drug. I manage to croak “Thank you, Ma’am” in response. I don’t know if I could take the consequences of another breach of protocol.

I do my best to hold my posture but the hands now exploring my body make it difficult, wandering up and down my chest and abdomen, along my arms, my neck, taking their time, setting every inch of my skin on fire. One hand settles on drawing lazy circles around a nipple, the other wanders further down until it almost touches the base of my cock. I shudder under her touch as pleasure radiates through my body. _Just a bit lower, please, you’re almost there, pleaseplease touch my cock_ , my brain screams as if I could move Nadia’s hand through sheer willpower. I fight the urge to press myself into her hand but I can’t suppress the little movements her touch extorts from my limbs. 

Suddenly, the hand on my nipple clamps down hard, making me jump a little. I yelp in surprise.

“Sensitive, are we?” The sneer in Nadia’s voice is unmistakable.

If I ever had an answer to that, it has gotten lost in the roar of arousal that fills my head. Nadia releases my nipple and withdraws her hands from my front to explore my back, cupping my ass, following the line of my spine along my neck up to my hair. She plays with the locks at the back of my head and presses a kiss on my shoulder. _Are you alright, dear?_ it says. I turn my head to kiss her temple. _I love you._

I can sense her short smile before she settles back in her role. The next thing I know, her head is gone from my shoulder and the grip in my hair is rough, almost painful. 

Her voice is steel as she speaks. “ _Kneel._ ” 

I sink to my knees, guided by her hand in my hair, and adjust my posture as she has trained me.

“Did you enjoy yourself so much that you forgot your punishment, pet?”

I lick my lips. “No, Ma’am.”

She pulls my head back on the fistful of hair until I crane my neck towards the ceiling, her face on the upper edge of my vision. Her grip is not cruel yet but it clearly states her displeasure.

“You better not. Twenty strikes because you disrespected me. Ten because you closed your eyes without permission. And ten just because I can.” There it is again, that smirk which means nothing good, which of course means exactly what I want, and she knows it. Excitement mixed with fear makes my face tingle and my toes curl.

“Yes, Ma’am, thank you, Ma’am.”

She shoves my head back down and points towards the bed. “Go on, pet. Face down, ass up.” 

Obediently, I start crawling across the floor towards the bed. I haven't moved more than a few feet when Nadia smacks my ass, playfully, yet with full force. I yelp again and stop in my tracks, unsure of what to do. It stings, yes, but somewhere on the way to my brain, it transforms into something different, something _pleasurable_. I can feel my blood rush to my face.

Nadia chuckles derisively. “I didn’t tell you to stop, pet.”

When I reach the foot end of the bed, I press my face into the mattress, hands extended forward, inhaling the comforting smell of fresh laundry. Behind me, Nadia rummages in a drawer. I don’t dare to turn around and look, but I am intimately familiar with that particular drawer and its contents. 

The noise stops and I can hardly hear her steps on the soft carpet but then, her legs are on either side of my torso, holding me in place, and her hand is in my hair again, yanking me from my refuge. The sudden spike of pain translates into another wave of arousal and I feel the tip of my cock getting wet.

“Open,” Nadia commands. Before I have processed her words consciously, my mouth is already open and her hands lower a gag into my vision. _Fuck fuck fuck._ As if this whole scene isn't hot enough already. She fastens the straps behind my head and, thank the gods, lets me hide in the mattress again.

Her hand on my bare ass, stroking it gently, she asks “Ready, pet?”

I barely nod before she lands the first hit, a flat _thwack_ and a hot sting. She apparently doesn’t bother easing me into it. I bite down on the rubber mouthpiece to suppress a groan.

“One.”

 _Thwack_.

“Two.”

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

“Three. Four. Five.”

Calmly, she counts out her strikes with the thick leather paddle. After twelve, I lose track of the numbers in the short intervals between the grounding sounds of her voice. I fall deeper and deeper into the abyss, riding the waves of pain radiating through my whole body, as I focus on staying still and obedient and taking everything she has to give. 

Nadia has stopped counting and the hits come faster now. I grunt and huff into the gag. In a distant part of my brain, I feel the spreading stain of drool that drips from the corners of my mouth along my chin and onto the sheets, but it barely registers among the assault on other parts of my body.

_Thwack, thwack, thwack!_

_Fuck-!_ My backside is on fire. The gag muffles my shouts, my only form of relief. I reach for something, anything, I can grab to keep myself from shielding my backside from the beating. The pain swallows any sense of time, any sense of self, my thoughts lost in the waves drowning me, floating in space.

Eventually, the pain subsides a little. Through the haze that fills my brain, I slowly realise that Nadia has sat down next to me and is stroking my hair. My ass has settled into a red-hot throbbing that matches my heartbeat and my lower face is covered in drool. Hot shame rises in me, but the sharp edge of humiliation only serves to turn me on more.

“You did so well, pet,” Nadia purrs. Her touch is comforting, pulling me back to the here and now. “You took all forty strikes for me. And you mark so nicely,” she adds while caressing said marks. I inhale sharply as she draws even hotter lines along my already burning ass.

Despite the pain, I smile a dopey smile into the gag, happy that I made her proud. Her other hand traces lazy patterns along my cheek, dipping in and out of the traces of drool. I nuzzle my head against it as a warm wave of affection washes over me.

But Nadia is not done yet. She gently pulls my upper body off the bed until I sit back on my heels. My raw skin coming in contact with my feet makes me wince in pain and I shift around in search of a bearable position. Nadia moves along the bed until she faces me directly. Still somewhat dazed, I watch her, unsure of what will come next.

Nadia shoots me an affectionate smile and hikes up the skirt of her evening gown over her spread legs. Judging from the visibly wet spot on her underwear, she has quite enjoyed the scene so far, and it reminds me that my ass is not the only thing that’s throbbing. She firmly holds my gaze while removing her slip as slowly as possible, watching my eyes widen in anticipation. Even though she keeps up the detached facade, her flushed cheeks and audible breath show that she's just as impatient as me. Not that she would ever admit to that, of course.

Finally, the fabric is gone and Nadia pulls me forward by the straps around my face. She stops my head between her legs, only inches from her groin, and her scent is overwhelming. Another wave of arousal hits me and drowns out my discomfort, leaving only Nadia and my overwhelming need. She leans in and starts undoing the straps that hold the gag in place.

“You've earned your reward.” Nadia’s voice is husky now and her fingers tug at the leather impatiently. “You may touch yourself, but don't dare to come without my permission.”

When the last hook is undone, Nadia tosses the gag aside unceremoniously and her hand is in my hair again. The cool detachment is gone entirely as she pulls me in for a kiss, hungry and urgent and possessive, our mouths crashing together like two people drowning.

“Make yourself useful, pet,” she growls as she shoves my head back down between her thighs, places her legs over my shoulders and leads me by my hair until my mouth is finally on her, slick with spit and her excitement. The noise Nadia makes when I find her clit almost makes me come then and there. My hand is on my cock before I realise and I moan my relief into her. The sweet bliss of real stimulation after the long torture of denial feels so good. I try to focus on Nadia to distract myself from the mounting pressure that makes my legs shake. _I must not come without her permission._ That means not before her, so I put all my effort into making Nadia come as fast as possible so I can beg for my release.

As I find my rhythm, Nadia starts grinding her hips in sync and making small noises with every upstroke of my tongue. Her hand lets go of my hair as she leans back on both arms to find a more comfortable position to hold. My jaw still aches from the ball gag and now also from the laps and circles my tongue draws around her clit, but if I ever want a chance at coming myself, I have to get her there first. I throw myself into a faster pace, hunger and desperation distracting me from my burning backside.

“Yes, such a good pet, yes, pet, yes” Nadia mumbles breathily. 

Fuck yes, I’m a good pet, I’m so good. I’m so fucking close. Nadia’s hand finds my head again, crashing my jaw against her pelvis, grinding harder and faster, barely forming words any more. Her legs shake almost as hard as mine now and I pick up my pace one last time, convinced my jaw has never been this tired, hoping to send her over the edge, as my fist tightens its grip around my cock and matches the urgency.

With a low groan, Nadia’s thighs clench up around my head, the shudder now spreading through her entire body as she utters a string of yeses and curses and lets go of my head again, propping herself up on her underarms, and it feels like she is going to crush my head between her thighs as her whole body tenses up with the force of her orgasm. I can feel the aftershock moving through her body, not daring to move away until she tells me to. I am desperate now, shuddering and sweating, and the stimulation of my hand almost painful.

After a short but still-too-long moment, Nadia catches her breath and pants “You can stop now, pet.”

As soon as my mouth has left her, I blurt “Please, may I come, Ma’am, pleasecanIcome, please…” 

Nadia has somewhat regained her composure and pretends to deliberate. “Are you sure you’ve earned it, pet?”

A high-pitched whine escapes me. “Yes, Ma’am, please, Ma’am, I’ve been so good, please may I come, Ma’am?” I feel hot tears of frustration rise at her denial, but I am too far gone to care. All I care about is being allowed to give in to this feeling that I had to suppress for so long, and when Nadia finally says, “Alright, you may come now, pet,” my fist becomes a blur and I feel like falling and I hear my guttural moans from far away as I plunge over the edge. My vision turns black for a second and I can feel thick hot of strings of come landing on my hand, but all I care about is the all-encompassing feeling of relief that floods my entire body, legs shaking.

When I come back down, I find myself deflated at Nadia’s feet, resting my head against her legs. She gently bows down to kiss me, both of us tasting her on my lips, but it’s a soft, intimate kiss, devoid of the hunger from before. Nadia reaches for a handkerchief and wipes the come from my hand before pulling me up on the bed. I’m still dazed but I readily place my arm over Nadia as she nestles against my chest, planting another kiss under my chin.

“Did you enjoy yourself, dear?” she mutters. I hum a wordless answer, my body content and heavy, and give her a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m glad.” Her hand finds my hair and lazily draws familiar patterns as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
